themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nine Black Poppies
Nine Black Poppies is the seventh song on the Nine Black Poppies EP. Lyrics When I got home I meant to give you some sweet chrysanthemum The wind chimes were ringing all wrong And you were standing in the doorway singing along And I tried to rememeber how nice it had been A long long time ago But I couldn't remember I honestly could not remember And a package came for you today from the Hunan province The postmark burning jet black in the summer sun Someone was changing, someone was changing from the inside out And I turned around to face you Sweet peas in the garden, all in full bloom And I thought I heard the traces of an old song murmuring in the room Like a half-remembered conversation, but I let it fall away And then I could not remember I honestly could not remember And a package came for you today, from the Hunan province The postmark burning jet black in the summer sun Someone was changing, someone was changing from the inside out And I turned around to face you Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"You know, there was a book when I was a kid, uh, by Erma Bombeck, and it was called, uh, something about life being a bowl of cherries, I think she had a punchline. But really, if this - this song had another title, it would quite obviously be 'Life Is Just a Bowl of Cherries'." -- 2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *"It's a story about people who don't trust each other. If you were their therapist, you'd be telling them, 'You need to learn to trust.' And they would say to you, 'What are you fucking talking about? Have you even been listening to who we are? If we trust one another, what's going to happen? The whole house will burn. Burning burn. People will be able to see it from several cities over if we trust each other Are we paying you for this?'" -- 2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1996-01-15 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1996-03-14 - Broadway Kino - Essen, Belgium *1996-03-16 - Lintfabriek - Kontich, Belgium *1996-03-20 - The Garage - London, England *1996-03-21 - Beachcomber - Brighton, England *1996-03-23 - Covent Garden Rough Trade - London, England *1996-08-10 - Gabe's - Iowa City, IA *1996-08-30 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *1996-09-02 - Tokyo Rose - Charlottesville, VA *1996-11-11 - Schauspielhaus - Bochum, Germany *1997-03-01 - Replay Lounge - Lawrence, KS *1997-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1997-06-14 - Zoot's - Detroit, MI *1997-06-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *1997-06-22 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1997-11-14 - University of Wisconsin Student Union - Madison, WI *1997-12-06 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1998-04-12 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1998-10-10 - The Rocket Bar - St. Louis, MO *1999-01-23 - High Hat Blues Club - Athens, GA *1999-01-24 - Echo Lounge - Atlanta, GA *1999-07-09 - Starfish Room - Vancouver, British Columbia *1999-12-02 - Columbus, OH *2000-10-16 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2000-10-xx - SPIN Session - CMJ Music Marathon - New York, NY *2001-02-10 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2001-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2001-08-03 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2001-10-19 - Mission Space - Baltimore, MD *2001-12-07 - Good Records - Dallas, TX *2002-03-11 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2002-10-08 - McGarrigle's - Sligo, Ireland *2002-10-10 - ICA - London, England *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2003-04-08 - Beta Bar - Tallahassee, FL *2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-05-05 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-05-07 - Northsix - Brooklyn, NY *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2007-09-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2007-09-21 - Sonar - Baltimore, MD *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-25 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2007-09-27 - Rex Theatre - Pittsburgh, PA *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2008-06-06 - Natural History Museum - Los Angeles, CA *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-10-09 - Paradiso - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-07-13 - 1982 Bar - Gainesville, FL *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-06-07 - Center Church on the Green - New Haven, CT *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-16 - Space - Evanston, IL *2013-06-26 - The Charleston Pourhouse - Charleston, SC *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-10 - Arches - Glasgow, Scotland *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France *2013-10-17 - La Connexion Live, Toulouse, France *2013-10-18 - Teatre Conde Duque - Madrid, Spain *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain *2014-06-15 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2015-04-22 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2016-04-19 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-09-28 - Majestic Theater - Madison, WI *2017-11-16 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2019-09-16 - House of Blues - Anaheim, CA Videos of this Song *2000-10-xx - SPIN Session - CMJ Music Marathon - New York, NY *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-07-13 - 1982 Bar - Gainesville, FL *2013-06-16 - Space - Evanston, IL *2013-10-18 - Teatre Conde Duque - Madrid, Spain *2017-11-16 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI Category:Nine Black Poppies songs Category:Video